


¿Se odian o ...?

by Queso



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hate Sex, Hidden Feelings, Imperio España, M/M, Pirata Inglaterra, Rape, Some Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queso/pseuds/Queso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>España e Inglaterra se enfrentan nuevamente en batalla naval, pero esta vez Inglaterra aprovechará bien su botín. </p>
<p>Son Pirata Inglaterra e Imperio España, no esperéis abrazos tiernos. ¿O sí?</p>
<p>-Rol hecho entre yo y Nia Chez con el correspondiente formato.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oleaje

**Author's Note:**

> -Rol hecho entre yo y Nia Chez con el correspondiente formato.- Podéis encontrar su página de ilustración en: https://www.facebook.com/Taopiclov-1442109446041953/timeline
> 
> Éste capítulo es solo la introducción, nos costó ponernos en materia. Ya en el siguiente empieza de verdad la cosa.

*Arthur estaba inquieto, entre nervioso y emocionado. Podía ver por el catalejo cómo la armada española se acercaba por aquellas aguas turbulentas hacia su reino. Sonríe de medio lado cínicamente al poder encontrar entre todos los españoles a aquel que conseguía llamarle un mínimo de atención, el conquistador Antonio. Se relamió los labios y acarició la empuñadura de su espada con emoción.* Si piensas que va a poder llegar hasta aquí y salir ileso... es que eres realmente un estúpido, Antonio. *dijo no pudiendo evitar dejar ir una risa de emoción, viendo como poco a poco, aun sin tener que hacer nada, aquella grandiosa armada se iba hundiendo en el mar por el mal tiempo, pero, aunque aquello le resultaba favorable, en el fondo deseaba que el barco donde se encontraba aquel español llegara hasta él, o al menos, si se hundía, que lo hiciera lo suficientemente cerca como para después poder capturarlo como botín. Su alma de pirata no hacía más que reír y aumentar su emoción.*

*La impotencia y enfado se notaban en las arrugas de la frente de Antonio* Parecía que la mar la había tomado con sus buques en favor de los ingleses y no iba ha darles siquiera la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ellos directamente. *Mi orgullo no me permite echarme atrás ahora* pensó. *Aunque sea el último en pie de mis hombres, no voy a rendirme sin pelear*. Sabía que tenían la ventaja numérica, solo tenían que ser capaces de resistir la tormenta. Con la mirada al frente, se fijó en la figura de aquel que le hacía burla desde tierra. No podía verle, pero notaba su presencia.

*Cuando ya un gran numero de los barcos enemigos se habían hundido da la orden de salir a la carga hacia los españoles, sonríe cínicamente y desenvaina su espada con animo* ¡Que esos marineritos de pacotilla sepan lo potente que puede ser el ataque de una mar picada! *exclama mirando a sus camaradas, luego planta la vista en el barco del español y deja ir una risa* De España me ocupo yo. *masculló zarpando para atacar, sin apartar la vista de su objetivo*

*Allí venía. Podía sentirlo en la piel. Cogió su brillante hacha y dio ordenes a sus hombres. *¡Mantened el rumbo! Vamos a demostrarles que una tormenta no va ha pararnos los pies.* Sabía que las posibilidades de victoria se estaban desvaneciendo con cada barco que zozobraba así que tenían que atacar ahora o nunca. Las grandes olas se abalanzaban sobre sus buques cual gatos jugando con un ratón. *Muy apropiado de ti, Arthur* pensó. Estaban cada vez más cerca. Mandó preparar los cañones. La hora de la verdad había llegado.*

*Atento a todos sus movimientos, al ver cómo el español ponía su ahínco dando ordenes deja ir una carcajada arrastrándola con cierto sadismo en su tono de voz* Haaaah.. Como si te fuera a dejar hacer eso. *Y dicho esto atacó sin ningún tipo de piedad a la armada española.


	2. Cadenas y sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla ha acabado y Arthur se regodea en su victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente vamos al grano.

*El inglés sonríe viendo como huían algunos de los pocos barcos que quedaban en pie de los españoles, tenía la ropa algo rasgada y sucia de sangre de sus víctimas.* Haah.. No me sorprende.. Heh. *y sin borrar aquella sonrisa sádica que cada vez crecía más en su rostro empieza a encaminarse hacia el camarote dónde tenía su botín personal. Abre la puerta poco a poco dejando entrar la luz a aquella oscura habitación dónde, situado en el medio, se encontraba al español encadenado con las manos juntas y también sujeto por cadenas en los pies, podía moverse, pero no podía escapar.* ¿Cansado de esperar?. *Le pregunta de forma burlona y con claro aire de superioridad mientras se acerca a paso lento hacia él.*

*Los ojos de Antonio empezaban a poder dejar de ver borroso a causa de los golpes recibidos. En ese momento la puerta chirrió y la luz le cegó. Se le escapó un gruñido de rabia. *Maldito pirata bastardo, has hundido a mi flota y te regodeas enfrente de mi. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Por qué me has capturado? Lo sabes perfectamente, mientras mi gente aguante y siga con el corazón fuerte no podrás matarme. No desapareceré.* Dijo mientras le escupía la sangre que se le había subido a la boca. Hacía lo que podía para parecer impasible a pesar de la situación, no le iba a dar ese placer. Intentó parecer fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a Arthur cara a cara pero la sangre que se entreveía caer por los cortes de sus ropajes demostraban lo contrario. Arthur se acercaba. Antonio intentó ir a su encuentro y golpearle pero las cadenas lo impidieron. Su repiquéo metálico resonó por toda la habitación.*  
*Verle de aquel modo y gruñendo como lo hacía, sentía como cada vez aquel botín era más digno de él.* ¿Ooh.~? ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero que desaparezcas? Eso sería demasiado aburrido... *Contestó a sus reproches sin borrar en ningún momento aquella mirada de superioridad que le lanzaba con descaro. Cuando el moreno intentó abalanzarse sobre él pero las cadenas le pararon el inglés se echo a reír divertido.* Vaya, vaya, vaya, el perrito enseña los dientes. Ha... No eres más que un perro inútil.. *Dijo la ultima frase arrastrando cada una de las palabras con voz tosca mientras se acercaba a él, entonces lo cogió por los pelos y le alzó la cabeza para poder verlo mejor.* Eso no está bien... *Tira al español contra el suelo y luego se agacha en frente de él levantándole de nuevo la cara, esta vez cogiéndole de la barbilla.* ¿Vas a ser un buen chico, o voy a tener que adiestrarte a la fuerza? *Decía burlándose de él descaradamente.*

*La rabia e impotencia que sentía le hervían la sangre. Su sonrisa burlona mostraba el desprecio que el inglés le estaba echando encima. Por algún motivo esa mirada le dolía más que el golpe que había recibido contra el suelo. Mientras el inglés le levantaba la barbilla un hilo de sangre le salió de las comisuras de los labios por el golpe. Otras vez esos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.*

*Le miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza analizando su expresión con atención* ¿Hmm..? ¿No dices nada? *Sonrió de medio lado.* ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? *Aumentó aquella sonrisa al venirle aquello como perlas, pasa a cogerle la cara con una mano por la mandíbula con algo de fuerza para hacer que abriera ligeramente la boca, con eso era suficiente, le miró los labios y la boca fingiendo explorar su interior para comprobar que su lengua seguía ahí.* Pues parece que no. *Dijo intentando crear un tono de disgusto que contrastaba a sobremanera con la sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más amplia.* Bien, así puedo hacerlo yo mismo. *Y dicho eso se acercó a él bruscamente besando y lamiendo aquellos labios con sabor a sangre, sabor que hacía que se emocionara más, pasando a morder su lengua, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se rasgara y sangrara un poco, pero tampoco tanto como para hacerle daño*

*Cuanto odiaba a ese inglés. Aquí venía de nuevo a burlarse de él. En ese momento él le cogió la boca. *Gaaah* Sintió como sus lenguas se entrelazaban. El inglés empezó a jugar con la suya. *Maldito pirata* Quiso gritarle pero fue incapaz. Estaba dejando de pensar con claridad. El sabor de la sangre y el olor a rosas que emanaba Arthur le estaban embriagando los sentidos. Intentó decir un no pero era incapaz de vencer el ímpetu con el que se estaba abalanzando. Cuando le mordió la lengua no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer*

*Notar sus intentos por resistirse no hacían sino augmentar la diversión al inglés, le relamía los labios y le besaba animadamente sin aflojar ni un poco, luego, al escuchar aquel gemido del español ahogarse en su boca se sorprendió y por un momento rompió el beso para mirarle sorprendido, después de ello se echó a reír y le cogió la cara con una mano mientras con el pulgar acariciaba aquellos labios rojos que antes habían sido suyos.* Eres más depravado de lo que pensaba... Ha.. no debería sorprenderme, viniendo de ti. *Mientras le decía eso pasaba una mano bajando del cuello hacia el pecho, enredando los dedos con los agujeros de aquella camisa arañada que llevaba el moreno.*

*Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho no pudo evitar que le subiese el color a las mejillas. Tenía su rostro justo enfrente del suyo, menos mal que su tez morena impediría que el inglés se diese cuenta, o eso esperaba. Podía ver su hermosa piel justo allí delante, necesitaba probar... La risa de Arthur le hizo volver en sus trece. *Mierda.* Pensó Antonio asustado por sus propios pensamientos.* Como puede ser que me esté gustando esto? Qué me está haciendo este maldito hijo deAaa.* La mano enguantada de su captor estaba recorriéndole el cuerpo.* Suéltame asquerosa rata de mar. *Le espetó.* Suéltame antes de que pierda la poca cordura que me queda.* Se dijo a sí mismo.*


	3. Gato y ratón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún día lo editaré como dios manda. Algún día, en serio.

*Apenas pudo percibir un instante la mirada perdida del español y un ligero sonrojo queriendo asomar por sus tostadas mejillas, cosa que despertó aun más la curiosidad del inglés, aunque no llegó a imaginarse ni de lejos lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al español, menos aún al ver de nuevo su reacción de rechazo. Por un instante se paró y le miró serio, de alguna manera algo le había sentado mal, pero sin querer que se notara demasiado, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa cínica como respuesta ante su intento de zafarse.* Ah ha.~ *Negó, volviendo a bajar la mano por su torso.* No te preocupes, te soltaré en cuanto me haya cobrado todo el botín que me corresponde.. *Llegó la mano al inicio de su pantalón, sonrió de lado y con un dedo empezó a acariciar haciendo círculos la hebilla del cinturón del español.*

*¿Botín? No haces más que robarme sucio pirata *Le contestó mientras intentaba volver a ser el de siempre. Entonces notó como la mano de su captor bajaba hasta su pantalón. *¿Qué crees que estás tocando sucia y asquerosa rata de mar? *Le gritó mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar su miembro que empezaba a desear ser acariciado por aquel pirata al que tanto odiaba.*

*Por mucho que gritara y replicara, aquellas palabras no hacían más que engrandecerle, pero pudo notar como detrás de aquellos berridos, la capital del español parecía pensar distinto, a lo que sonrió amplia y cínicamente.* No suenas muy convincente. *Y dicho esto desabotonó el pantalón e introdujo la mano dentro de este, acariciando aquella capital que enseguida reaccionó ante el contacto, su sonrisa se amplió más y miró desafiante al español.* Nada, nada convincente..~ *Su mirada cambió ligeramente de gozo a una leve mueca de decepción* ¿Sabes? Esto podría ser divertido para ambos. *Pensó sin darse del todo cuenta en voz alta, realmente disfrutaba de tener al moreno entre sus manos, pero por otra parte, aquellos insultos empezaban a hacerle sentir mal, sin comprender muy bien por qué, a fin de cuentas, su prioridad era ver sufrir al español… o eso creía*

*No paró de gritar e insultar, ya no de rabia si no de desesperación. No podía controlarse más. Cuando la mano del inglés empezó ha tocarle directamente en su capital ya no había vuelta atrás. Su boca no quería quedarse callada. Entre gemido y gemido consiguió continuar profiriendo injurias contra Arthur.* Deja de tocarme apestosa alga podrida. Haaa, Aaah. Aléjate, cerdo de mar.* Al escuchar la respuesta del inglés a sus gemidos se sorprendió. ¿Eso quería decir que él también le estaba deseando? ¿Él también quería ser tocado? Pero Arthur mismo no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. *No, no tienes que pensar en eso. Céntrate.* Antonio continuó profiriendo agravios para asegurarse de que el otro no prestase atención a lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, mientras el inglés bajaba la vista por un momento después de escuchar uno de los insultos más directos que le había lanzado, el español no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia el barco del inglés. Estaba allí, un leve bulto entre el mar de olas de los pantalones de Arthur. Antonio sabía que quería salir a la superficie y surcar los mares libre. Sentía que tenía que ser él quien lo rescatase de las profundidades del mar. Inconscientemente agachó la cabeza intentando llegar hasta ese pobre navío hundido.*

*El inglés seguía inmerso en sus pensamiento, absorto sin prestar real atención a lo que tenía entre manos, pero un ligero movimiento inesperado le hizo volver ligeramente en sí, fue entonces cuando vio cómo el español pretendía acercarse a su capital sin previo aviso, instintivamente dio un salto hacia atrás con el rostro más rojo que la sangre de su rival y con clara expresión de sorpresa, pero su orgullo no tardó en aparecer y hacerle fruncir el ceño para después asestarle un puñetazo en la cara al moreno que le hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.* ¿¡Donde te piensas que vas, asquerosa babosa de charca?! *Gritó atorado y nervioso, pero en cuanto escuchó resonar el golpe del cuerpo español contra el suelo dio un leve respingo parándose de nuevo. Se le quedó mirando indeciso, esbozó una mueca para controlarse y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sin saber por qué sentía un arrepentimiento que le dolía y luchaba contra su orgullo de pirata que quería salir y echar a reír satisfecho de aquella reacción, pero esta vez, el orgullo parecía estar perdiendo, mientras el inglés, incapaz de mirar al español, gruñía entre dientes mientras apretaba tan fuerte los puños que un hilo de sangre salió de sus manos provocado por el corte de sus propias uñas.*

*Antonio escupió la sangre que le había vuelto a subir a la boca. El gusano que tenía en el estomago por el rechazo de Arthur amenazaba con partirle el pecho. Sinembargo, el golpe le había hecho reaccionar. ¿Pero qué demonios iba ha hacerle al inglés? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera por un segundo haber querido estar cerca de ese carroñero pirata?. No pudo evitar soltar una risa fría como el hielo. Consiguió transformar la tristeza en rabia. Tumbado en el suelo, miró al inglés con desdén. *¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te da miedo este pobre honrado marinero encadenado?*  
*Pasa a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo arqueando ligeramente una de sus pobladas cejas.* ¿Miedo..? *Sonrió de lado aunque costosamente, dejando ir una torpe risa cínica, de algún modo aquel comentario le había hecho volver un poco en sí.* No me hagas reír.. Alguien como tú no me daría miedo aunque contara con el mejor armamento del mundo.. heh.  
*El español intento elevarse para poder hablarle erguido al inglés.* ¿Armamento? Lo único que tienes es tu maldita suerte y la ayuda de las tormentas. ¿Crees que no conozco la fama que tienes de usar magia negra? Maldito pecador, ¡qué mil demonios devoren tu alma!* Dijo demostrando su orgullo como caballero que era.*

*¡Ha! *Exclamó riendo descaradamente por lo último que dijo el español.* Los demonios están de mi parte. *Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a agacharse delante de él para ponerse a su misma altura, luego acercó la mano tomándole su barbilla.* Sería interesante ver cómo te desmoronas ante mi magia. Heh, pero no. *Con la mano empuja su cara hacia un lado y luego vuelve a levantarse* No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo ni a darte el honor de ser victima de ello.* Se quitó los guantes tirándolos al suelo.* Ya se me ha agotado la paciencia. *Dice quitándose su costoso abrigo, dejándolo también al suelo, acercándose al moreno mientras se crujía los dedos.* Vamos a ver que tanto te dura ese gran orgullo del que te jactas. *Le cogió la cabeza por los pelos, haciendo que la levantara y le endosó una fuerte patada en todo el estomago, dejándolo caer después de ello mientras andaba lentamente haciendo un rodeo sobre él.*

*¡Ugh! *llevándose la mano al estómago el español se retorció en el suelo. Por lo menos un par de costillas podrían estar rotas. Las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecieron. Milagrosamente Antonio consiguió mantener la conciencia, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Un gruñido se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Ahí se quedó su último intento de lucha.*

*Se quedó parado detrás del español que seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, la sonrisas cínicas de antes se habían esfumado ya, su rostro ahora era serio y con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas por el odio y la rabia que se le estaba acumulando, sin decir nada se agachó, cogió la camisa del moreno y tiró de ella con fuerza para hacer que se rompiera por los botones y las partes rasgadas, dejando el torso tostado de su prisionero expuesto a la poca luz que entraba entre la ranura de la puerta*

*¿Pero qué me quiere hacer ahora?* Pensó Antonio. ¿Quizás alguna tortura suya? Apenas pudo pensar con la poca conciencia que le quedaba. EL frío de la habitación le provocó piel de gallina. Su tez morena contrastaba con el rojo de la sangre que ya se estaba secando. Desde el suelo pudo ver el reflejo dorado del pelo del inglés en la oscura habitación. Su cara escondida en penumbra mostraba una expresión que misteriosamente el español no pudo descifrar.*

*Terminó el rodeo parándose de nuevo enfrente del español. "¿Que es esto? Debería estar riendo y disfrutando de tenerle así, encadenado, sangrando, retorciéndose de dolor. Entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué estoy tan molesto? ¿Por qué me siento tan frustrado?" se preguntó interiormente mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, entonces se paró en sus ojos, aquellos ojos verde oscuro que aun y todo lo que tenían encima, seguían llenos de orgullo, "¿cómo es posible...?", hizo una leve mueca mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego pasó a levantar la cabeza con aire autoritario* Ponte de rodillas. *le ordenó con voz tosca*

*Por supuesto que el español se negó ha hacerlo pero la fuerza del inglés le obligó a arrodillarse* ¿Qué más quiere hacerme hacer este perro sarnoso?* Se preguntó Antonio. No tenía fuerzas para hablar pero por lo menos le mostraría que su honor no se vería mancillado. Le clavó la mirada a los ojos verde manzana que le estaban observando desde arriba. En realidad su visión estaba tan nublada que había dejado de poder verle las facciones a esa cara pálida y era incapaz de distinguir qué expresión le estaba mostrando Arthur. *Seguro que debe estar sonriendo pensando en lo que me ca a hacer ahora* Pensó.*

*Se puso de cuclillas delante de él mirándole de arriba a abajo, parándose en su torso, al cual alargó la mano para acariciarlo por encima de los cortes y moratones que empezaban a asomarse por los golpes que le había dado antes* Quizás tu tierra sí se gane el apodo de reino del sol. *Cuando apretaba en las zonas moradas mientras lo miraba a los ojos podía sentir un ligero y bien escondido espasmo de dolor del español, bien, eso es lo que quería, entonces ¿por que no estaba riendo? había algo que le estaba haciendo sentir extraño, y eso lo molestaba a sobre manera, volvió a mirar su torso* Mira que piel más tostada. *frunció el ceño a la vez que apretaba los puños* ... Me da asco. *dicho esto lo empujó con las manos haciendo que cayera de espaldas, para luego sentarse encima suyo poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciendo fuerza para que no pudiera levantarse* ¿Adivinas lo que viene ahora, marinerito? *sacó un puñal y empezó a rasgar los pantalones del español para luego quitárselos por completo*

*¿Pero qué demonios?* Pensó Antonio. *¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?* Intentó decir aunque las palabras apenas pudieron salir de su boca. Aunque intentó resistirse, ya no tenía fuerzas y la fuerza del inglés era considerable*

*Notó los intentos de resistirse del español, pero se notaba que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa, aunque no la sentía para nada, levantándose lentamente para terminar de desnudar-lo por completo* Me gustaría decir que no te va a doler... *Va diciendo mientras da un rodeo hasta sus piernas* ... Pero eso sería una vil mentira. *Se desabrocha sus pantalones y se arrodilla cogiendo las piernas al moreno y levantándolas para ponérselas sobre sus hombros, dejando londres rozando la entrada del español, pasando las manos a su cintura para cogerlo* Espero que lo sufras tanto cómo lo voy a disfrutar yo. *Y dicho esto y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo embistió entrando su capital por completo dentro del español, acompañado por un ligero jadeo final por la fuerza que había usado y la sensación que ello le daba.*

*¡Gaaaaaaaaaaah!* Un grito de dolor consiguió por fin salir de su garganta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo con cada embestida del inglés. Podía sentir sus piernas estremecerse y las manos del pirata sujetándolas firmemente. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada y los gruñidos que Arthur soltaba por su boca. Y podía sentirle a él dentro suyo navegando con fuerza ignorando por completo el dolor que le estaba provocando. ¿Era esta la humillación a la que quería someterle? ¿Hacerle perder por completo su orgullo como hombre? Seguro que se debía estar regodeando. *¡Maldito pirata!* Pensó con rabia gritando para sus adentros. Mientras maldecía el nombre de su captor empezó a notar una sensación extraña que se mezclaba con el dolor. Se le escapó un gémido. Mordió sus labios para evitar que otro le saliese de su boca. ¿Era de verdad un masoquista? ¿Había perdido de verdad todo su orgullo?. Intentó resistirse pero sus caderas le dolían y no podía hacer nada para parar al inglés. Y el colmo era que su barco había decidido sin consultarselo levantar el mástil y empezar a querer navegar también.*

*Seguía embistiendo con fuerza jadeando mientras sentía el odio y la rabia del otro, el inglés lo veía con mirada impasible, como tratando de restregarle por la cara aun más la humillación que tenía que sentir por aquello. Iba soltando gemidos retenidos acompasados con sus movimientos de caderas, a más sonoros como más fuerte era la embestida, pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a aparecer por su rostro sonrojado por la fuerza y el placer. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando, pero de un modo distinto al que debería. Tendría que estar gozando del dolor y el sufrimiento del otro, pero por lo contrario, sentía que no era aquello lo que le daba placer, sino el hecho en si de estar haciéndole aquello al español, sólo el hecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos, a su merced, meciéndose al mismo ritmo y gruñendo ambos como animales furiosos y orgullosos, aquello era lo que le estaba gustando. Pero no, no tenía por que ser así, no tenía que ser esa la razón. Mientras embestía con fuerza para tratar de desvanecer todo aquello de su cabeza pudo escuchar el gemido del español, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, pero, no era solo eso, pudo ver como su capital también parecía emocionarse. No lo entendía, todo estaba saliendo al revés. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de contenerse, pero no pudo, ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de contenerse. Se encorvó hacia el español empezando a lamerle el cuello mientras soltaba una mano de su cadera para cogerle su capital y empezar a acariciarla acompasado con sus movimientos de cadera. Sentía como todo su cuerpo empezaba a disfrutar de verdad, le subió la temperatura y su rostro escondido en el cuello del español podía dejar ver una clara expresión de placer y lujuria, pero no permitiría que el otro se diera cuenta, no antes de que el otro se rindiera también al placer.*

*En cuanto su cuerpo notó la mano del inglés rozar su mástil todo su cuerpo se arqueó. La pérdida de cordura de antes había vuelto y esta vez era implacable. No podía crees que su cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera. *Maldito pirata, ¿qué brujería me has echado para que no quiera que pares?* Se preguntó para sus adentros mientras su tez morena se iba tiñendo de rojo escarlata al contacto del inglés por su cuerpo. * Si esto es brujería, ¿Qué más da todo ya?* Se dijo. Finalmente sucumbiendo al placer, aprovechando que Arthur estaba distraído lamiendo su cuello, Antonio se agarró a su cuerpo con sus piernas y irguió la cabeza lo suficiente para poner su boca en su oreja y susurrarle entre los gemidos que ya era incapaz de aguantar. * Maldito pirata* con una voz mucho más dulce de lo que jamás habría querido reconocer.*

*Dio un leve respingo al notar que las piernas del español le rodeaban, por un momento pensó que quizás trataría de volver a forcejear, pero no. Aquel susurro, abrió los ojos por completo y le miró sorprendido, pero pronto pasó a mirarle con deseo y se lanzó hacia su boca para besarle como si no hubiera mañana* Estupido.. marinerito de.. agua dulce.. *pronunció entrecortado mientras le comía la boca, entre gemidos y embestidas que seguían acompasando con el trabajo manual en la capital del español. Empezó a golpear más profundo en él mientras sentía que el otro le seguía el ritmo. Tuvo que terminar momentaneamente el beso, pues un espasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde los dedos del pie hasta las puntas de su despeinado pelo rubio, dejando ir un profundo gemido entre jadeos. No podría aguantar aquel ritmo mucho más*

*El sabor de la sal llenó su paladar con el beso de aquel al que odiaba pero que ahora deseaba abrazar con todas sus fuerzas. Quería sentir cada músculo del inglés entrar e contacto con su piel. Quería sentir el sabor de cada gota de sudor que emanaba de su piel. Empezó a acompasar los movimientos. Quería más y más de aquella sucia rata de mar. Sus labios se separaron y pudo finalmente fijar sus ojos en el rostro colorado y los ojos llenos de lujuria de su captor. Su tez pálida completamente sonrojada y sudorosa. Pudo ver como todo su cuerpo se erguía en una mueca de placer. *¿Por qué no puedes ser tan adorable siempre?* Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras elevaba su brazo y ponía su mano en la mejilla pálida y caliente de aquel ladrón que le había robado su cordura. *¿Eso es todo lo que puedes aguantar, ratita?* No, no iba a permitir que acabase tan pronto. No quería que se rompiese el embrujo y sus cuerpos se separaran. Quería sentirlo más. *

*Frunció ligeramente el ceño en una especie de reacción vergonzosa ante aquella pregunta* ¿A quién estás llamando ratita? *Se reincorporó un poco y sin soltar al español se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y botas, ya empezaba a molestarle su ropa, pero siguió dejándose la camisa. En una competición de a ver quien puede más no se daría por vencido tan temprano. Una vez libre de ropa en su parte inferior, se sentó en sus propios pies mientras bajaba las piernas del español de sus hombros poniéndolas al lado de su cadera, manteniendo al moreno tumbado boca arriba, así, aun con su navío dentro de él, cogió de nuevo su capital, rodeándola con la mano y empezando a moverla arriba y abajo con garbo, a la vez que movía las caderas para darle rápidas pero cortas embestidas* ¿Que te parece esto? *le preguntó con voz ligeramente ronca y mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces aprovechando la altura que había ganado al estar sentado sobre sus rodillas se arqueó y empezó a lamer aquella capital que palpitaba ante los incesantes movimientos de mano.*

*Antonio dejó finalmente que su voz llenara el camarote con sus gemidos que se unieron a los de Arthur. Podía sentir sus dedos abrazando su mástil y haciéndole bailar entre las olas. Se quería perder en ese mar que era el inglés. Estaba ansioso por ver que iba ha hacer ahora que se había quitado sus ropajes. Podía ver su blanco torso envuelto en aquella camisa blanca empapada de sudor brillar ahora que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. Entonces el inglés se arqueó y pudo notar cómo le rodeaba su mástil con una ola húmeda y cálida. Todo su cuerpo gimió de placer pero no iba a permitir que esto acabase tan pronto. Con sus manos cogió el pelo rubio del inglés; necesitaba tocarlo más. Mientras el otro seguía embistiendole sin contemplaciones. *Ar-thur* El nombre de aquel sucio pirata se le escapó entrecortado de su boca entre gemido y gemido. Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no pudo evitar que la vergüenza le subiese los colores y instintivamente apretó sus nalgas lo que estrechó el canal de Gibraltar haciendo que rodease el navío inglés que lo estaba cruzando en ese momento. Las olas fueron demasiado para él haciendo que el cargo de su barco se perdiera en las profundidades marinas que era la boca del inglés cómo espuma blanca de mar.*

*Sintió cómo le cogía el pelo. Al escuchar su nombre salir entre los gemidos del español no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, realmente nunca había imaginado un momento en el que su rival le llamara por su nombre con una voz tan jodidamente dulce a su parecer. Pronto pudo sentir cómo el interior del moreno se estrechaba, lo que hizo que se parara un instante dejando ir un ligero gemido, aquello se sentía demasiado bien, pero ya sabía lo que significaba y lo que vendría a continuación, pero no paró, por lo contrario, alzó la vista para mirarle de reojo, quería ver su expresión. Siguió con sus movimientos, aunque por corto rato, pues el español pronto contra él dejando toda su semilla en su boca. Se reincorporó. Allí estaba, aquello era lo que había estado esperando desde que entró por el camarote, ver al moreno en el suelo, temblando de placer y arrastrando aquel último gemido hasta la saciedad, poder ver su piel tostada mezclada con el sudor de un acto impuro, y por ultimo, aquella expresión de lujuria en su rostro. Sí, aquel era el botín que había querido desde un principio, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Sonrió orgulloso y tragó para vaciar su boca, tenía un sabor extraño, pero había tomado cosas peores, y, a fin de cuentas, aquello también era parte del manjar que venía en el botín. Se pasó una mano por los labios para acabar de limpiarse, todo sin apartar la vista del español y sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción.* Hah.. No ha estado mal.. *dijo intentando mantener algo de su orgullo de pirata aun en el mando, por mucho que le hubiera gustado su naturaleza no le iba a dejar reconocerlo como un placer mutuo, aun seguiría insistiendo en la idea de que aquello era parte de la tortura que quería someterle al español. Pero todo su cuerpo contrastaba a sobremanera con sus palabras, su rostro estaba rojo, por el cuello y torso caían gotas de sudor, y todo su cuerpo aun temblaba un poco de placer, pues aun seguía dentro de él, y su cuerpo aun no había terminado. No sabía que hacer. ¿Seguir golpeándolo hasta terminar? No podía, el aprecio que le tenía al español ya había salido de su escondite y no se lo iba a permitir, pero pedirle al otro que lo ayudara tampoco estaba entre sus opciones, su naturaleza tozuda y orgullosa seguía sin querer dejarlo libre del todo.*

*Estirado en el suelo, temblando como una hoja a causa del placer. Tardó un minuto más en poder pensar con claridad de nuevo. Ahhh, allí estaba, el cuerpo del inglés, todavía dentro suyo. Por más que le doliese sabía que había perdido. Su cuerpo no podía continuar. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Allí estaba su sonrisa maliciosa y esa expresión de descaro que tanto había odiado. Peor por algún motivo que no iba a reconocer ahora mismo le parecían la cosa más adorable del mundo. Se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo; se habían odiado durante tantos siglos. Con solo un cambio en su expresión facial entendió cual era la duda que le recorría la mente a su captor. Ya que le había hecho sentir tanto placer y dolor, debería devolverle el favor, ¿no?. La acción le había hecho recuperar sus sentidos y su garganta por fin podía volver a articular algo más que gemidos *¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿No me digas que no eres siquiera capaz de navegar hasta llegar a la costa sin la ayuda de este marinerito? ¿O tienes demasiado miedo de meter la cabeza dentro de las fauces del león?* Dijo Antonio con voz burlona.*

*Una de sus cejas se arquea en un leve tic, sintiéndose avergonzado al ver que el otro lo había descubierto, en parte, pero seguía negándose a reconocerlo.* No te me pongas tan gallito.. *Embistió una vez para golpear aquel punto que sabía que haría gemir al moreno* Recuerda.. el lugar en dónde estás. *dDijo entrecortado por ligeros jadeos, tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta y salió lentamente del interior del español, aguantando un leve gemido. Le miró y trató de sonreír de lado. Se levantó y dejó que el otro pudiera incorporarse, luego se puso de cuclillas y le tomó la barbilla con una mano* Voy a darte una oportunidad... *Dice acariciando con el pulgar aquellos labios rojos españoles, intentando inútilmente esconder su deseo tras una expresión de superioridad* Si lo haces bien, quizás me plantee el dejarte salir con vida de aquí. *Le indicó alzando la cara de forma orgullosa, sabiendo que el otro había pillado la ya inconfundible indirecta, esperando, en realidad impaciente, por la reacción del otro.*

*Lentamente el español se inclinó apoyándose en las manos todavía encadenadas hasta situar su boca en la capital inglesa. En realidad no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cerebro había dejado de pensar con claridad desde hacía ya un buen rato. Dejándose llevar por el deseo abrió su puerto y dejó que sus labios rozaran Londres con suavidad. El sabor era la mar de peculiar, al fin y al cabo este navío acababa de salir de las profundidades de su otro puerto y había conseguido hacerlo suyo cual mar embravecido. Londres era la mar de receptiva. Pudo notar como temblaba y palpitaba al paso de su lengua. Alzó la mirada para poder la expresión que tenía Arthur en ese momento. *Pero qué rostro más adorable, lleno de lujuria y placer.* Pensó. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el inglés supo lo que había visto Antonio.*

*Trató de contener un leve respingo cuando los labios del español tocaron su capital, se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo, pues sabía que aguantar de cuclillas le resultaría imposible, además, la insegura pero incesante lengua del moreno ya empezaba a hacerle jadear de nuevo, sintiéndose realmente agitado. Cerró los ojos en un gemido imposible de contener, seguido de su respiración entrecortada por el placer. Cuando entreabrió de nuevo los ojos pudo ver la mirada del español clavada en él, haciendo un leve respingo por la sorpresa, avergonzado por haber reaccionado así. Frunció el ceño y siguiendo en sus trece, siguió intentando mantener su aire autoritario en la situación. Mientras con una mano se apoyaba al suelo, la otra la llevó a la cabeza del español, cogiendo con fuerza aquel alborotado cabello castaño.* N-no me mires... Céntrate ngh.. en tu trabajo. *ordenó con voz entrecortada por gemidos mientras le obligaba a bajar un poco la cabeza. Mientras el español seguía con su trabajo bocal, el inglés soltó ligeramente el agarre del pelo, aun manteniendo la mano en él, aquel cabello castaño que casi era del mismo tono que la piel tostada de su poseedor, no pudo evitar acariciarlo con cierto cariño e interés, pero los incesantes movimientos del español volvieron a hacerle gemir haciéndole girar la cabeza hacia un lado al rubio, sus fuerzas para contenerse ya amenazaban con desvanecerse.*

*La marea se acercaba a su límite. El español podía notar como Londres fluía gracias a su arduo trabajo. Al notar la mano rozando suavemente su pelo no pudo evitar esforzarse más de pura sorpresa. Ese simple gesto era lo que había estado buscando. Un signo absoluto de que todo esto no era solo un juego para el pirata. *Parece que habrá que recompensar al ratoncito por su buen comportamiento* se dijo a si mismo y le dio un mordisquito a Londres, uno muy suave y tierno. Acto seguido engulló aquel navío por completo y le hizo entrar en el puerto, dónde se aseguró de amarrarlo bien. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse y disfrutar de los gemidos que le estaba provocando a su 'Ratita' y rodeó con su lengua, cual abrazo, a su capital.*

*Ante aquel mordisquito todo su cuerpo reaccionó encogiéndose de placer* ¿Q-que crees que estas..aah..?! *intentó quejarse inútilmente, pues su cabeza perdió toda fuerza para contenerse y de su boca empezaron a salir al fin libres gemidos acompasados con los movimientos de lengua que hacía el español. Londres, al sentirse tan fuertemente amarrada empezó a palpitar con brío.* "N-no podré aguantar m-mucho más.." *pensó sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba y ligeros espasmos amenazaban con el fin de la resistencia de Londres, entreabrió los ojos para mirar de reojo al que le estaba provocando toda aquella oleada de sensaciones, su cabeza ya no pensaba con claridad y su vista estaba casi completamente nublada, tan sólo era capaz de apreciar su expresión de esfuerzo, no podía creerse el cómo habían terminado, no podía creer lo mucho que deseaba aquellos labios que estaban rozando su capital, aquellos ojos que parecía que te adentraran en un profundo bosque, aquel cabello alborotado como mil pájaros al escuchar un disparo, aquella piel tostada llena de sudor, aquel.. todo, aquel español. Lo deseaba, con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma liberada de las ataduras de su orgullo, con todo.* H-ha.. Anh.. Anto.. *justo cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar su nombre un gran espasmo de placer le hizo detenerse para dejar ir un profundo gemido, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y encogiéndose-le todo el cuerpo de placer, dejando salir toda su semilla en aquella cueva que era la boca del español.*

*Una ola de espuma de mar le llenó la boca y se escapó de sus labios. Cogiendo aire dejó que cayese sobre la madera oscura del barco. Era espesa y de sabor extraño pero aun así engulló la que quedaba en su puerto. Las cadenas tintinearon cuando se limpió la espuma que quedaba con su brazo. Elevó la mirada y pudo ver al inglés, con los ojos cerrados y todavía temblando de placer. Le quería tanto, pensó en ese instante. Quería abrazarlo, pero también quería hacerle sufrir. Deseaba poseerlo, pero también ser poseído. La adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo le ayudó a no sentir el dolor de sus costillas rotas cuando cogió la camisa del inglés. Aprovechando que todavía estaba débil a causa de haber desembarcado en su puerto no le costó demasiado forzar al inglés a doblar su torso para poder llegar a esos labios temblorosos. *No voy a dejar que esa sonrisa y esas palabras hirientes salgan de tu boca tan rápido.* Le espetó y acto seguido chocó sus labios e hizo navegar su lengua cual barca en las profundidades de la garganta del inglés. Cuando Arthur intentó resistirse le mordisqueó la lengua un poquitín y usó sus piernas para hacerle caer de nuevo encima suyo. *Cuanto te odio sucio pirata.* Dijo con voz dulce, y de un empujón de pierna les hizo rodar para situarse encima del inglés.*

*Cuando sintió las manos del español cogiéndolo por la camisa entreabrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido, pero pronto pasó a verse a escasos milímetros de su rostro, tampoco tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ante sus palabras, siendo forzado a entrar en un beso que había estado deseando desde hacía rato, pero aun y así, al pillarlo desprevenido, no pudo evitar dejar ir un suave gemido de replica por la sorpresa. Las palabras del moreno entraron en él como la respuesta de un enigma en el que llevas horas y horas intentando descifrar. Ahora lo entendía todo y sabía como reaccionar por contra. Ahora ya había entendido el juego y no dudaría en seguir aquellas normas. Mientras pensaba en ello dejó hacerse hasta encontrarse debajo de aquella piel morena. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir el peso del español sobre él, el contacto de todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cínica, pero aunque así fuera, estaba libre de todo sentimiento negativo, simplemente aquella era la única forma en la que había sonreído durante siglos, y ya no sabía hacerlo de otro modo. Pasó las manos por la espalda del moreno, bajando hasta la cintura, la parte más delgada, para poder rodear-le con los brazos por completo.* Vaya... No creí que aun te quedaran fuerzas para moverte... *Decía con voz desafiante mientras le miraba a los ojos, deseando, sólo por esta vez, ser engullido por ellos.*

*Parece ser que te equivocabas, sucia ratita de mar* Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona pero no puedo evitar dar un respingo cuando sus dedos rozaron sin querer sus heridas. Podía sentir los brazos del inglés rodeando su cintura, justo dónde antes le había golpeado. El contacto con la piel del inglés era una mezcla entre dolor y dulzura. Para no pensar en sensaciones tan contradictiorias que le hacían nublar la cabeza decidió centrarse en su presa. Se inclinó y bajó su cara hasta estar enfrente del rostro de Arthur. *Parece que el piratita tendrá que ser castigado por sus crímenes. Sucias ratas como tu deben ser marcadas para mostrar la escoria que son.* Dijo utilizando el mismo tono que el rubio había usado con él. Con sus labios recorrió su cuerpo desde sus labios hasta su cuello dónde le mordió hasta dejar su marca. Continuó bajando y marcandole hasta llegar a su pecho. Podía sentir el palpitar del corazón del inglés y su respiración entrecortada. Sus botones erectos demostraban que debía de estar pasándoselo bien. *Demasiado bien* Pensó Antonio y usó sus dientes para demostrarle que esto no iba a ser un camino de rosas para su ratita. ¿Qué podría hacerle, se preguntó? Y entonces vio brillar algo desde los ropajes tirados en el suelo de los que el inglés se había despojado. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro. Pero no podía esperar que el rubio se quedase quietecito como un buen niño en el suelo, necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo para recogerlo sin que el tez pálida viese qué tramaba. Por más que estubiesen embriagados por el placer el orgullo de su captor nunca le permitiría hacer algo así. Recuerdos de las batallas que habían tenido a lo largo de su vida como enemigos le dio una idea. Al fin y al cabo el otro ya había usado la violencia como mostraban todas las marcas en su oscura piel, ¿no?. *Dame un segundo, ratita* Le dijo sonriente mientras le daba un súbito puñetazo para aturdirlo mientras se levantó a buscar su juguetito.*

*Aquel primer mordisco en el cuello le hizo soltar un ligero jadeo de emoción, sentir cómo sus labios iban bajando por su cuello le quemaba y hacían que su corazón se palpitara con más fuerza. Le pedía un segundo.. ¿para qué? El golpe que a continuación le profirió el español le pilló completamente desprevenido. Su cabeza chocó contra el suelo mientras dejaba ir un gruñido, se encogió ligeramente de dolor al sentirse liberado del peso del otro, a lo que se reincorporó lentamente aun aturdido y confuso* ¿Pero qué...? *gruñó entre dientes intentando fijar la vista en el moreno, no entendía aquella reacción. Un mal pensamiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que en su rostro se empezara a esbozar una expresión de rabia y dolor. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo? En su cabeza resonó con fuerza la idea de que todo lo anterior tan solo había sido un teatro para conseguir que bajara la atención para poder devolvérsela. Intentó levantarse, pero sus temblorosas piernas no le dejaron. Tan solo pudo seguir con la vista clavada en aquel moreno, llenándose de rabia y decepción*

*Pudo sentir los ojos verdes clavados en su nuca. Una mirada llena de odio. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio? Quizás sabía lo que tenía planeado? No, no parecía ser el caso. *¿Ya me añoras ratita?* Le espetó en tono burlón. *No te preocupes que ahora vengo a consolarte* Dijo mientras recogía aquello que le había llamado tanto la atención. Al volver le dio una patada en el estomago. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, no debía recuperar sus fuerzas todavía. El incorporarse no le había sentado demasiado bien a sus costillas rotas. Le miró desde arriba, no puedo evitar sentir un regodeo al ver ese cuerpo estirado en el suelo a su merced, solo con estirar el brazo podría abrazar a ese ser del que llevaba tanto tiempo ‘odiando’. Pero no, no era tan simple. Le abrazaría, sí, pero tenía que cubrir cada muestra de afecto con una buena dosis de maldad. Era la única forma de poder estar a su lado y lo sabía. Le escupió a esa cara pálida. *Es hora de que juguemos ratita. No quiero que te pierdas el espectáculo.* Dijo volviéndose a sentar encima de Arthur mientras le besaba y mordía los labios y el rostro para que recuperase la conciencia. Mientras el inglés recuperaba el conocimiento acercó un catalejo, el mismo con el que Arthur le había estado observado sin saberlo antes de la batalla. Lo extendió y miró a trabes de él. Solo pudo ver las oscuras paredes de aquel camarote, no importaba. Lo lamió y puedo sentir el frío sabor del metal mientras bajaba los ojos para ver la expresión confundida del inglés. *Shhh, pequeño Arthur* Dijo sin darse cuenta de que acababa de llamarle por su nombre. *Ahora que ya estamos los dos listos creo que es hora de que castiguemos al niño malo* Dijo con el catalejo en sus labios. El inglés parecía no haberse percatado todavía de sus intenciones así que decidió empezar el jueguecito. Asegurándose de que su peso estaba bien situado para impedir la resistencia que el rubio pudiese ocasionar bajó el catalejo a la retaguardia del inglés y sin más miramientos empujó aquel cilindro por su parte más delgada dentro de las profundidades de ese cuerpo que antes le había penetrado. Con la mitad ya dentro del pirata, se concentró en evitar que la rata se le escapase de entre las manos. *No ratita, no. Sé una buena chica y recapacita sobre tus malas acciones* Le susurró mientras con las cadenas que todavía le colgaban de sus muñecas le tapó la boca para que sus gritos no advirtiesen al resto de la tripulación. Y mientras besaba esos labios cubiertos por cadenas usó la rodilla para acabar de empujar el catalejo en su cuerpo tembloroso.*

*No. Sus dudas se disiparon. Pudo entrever entre el tono usado en las palabras del español que todo aquello entraba aún dentro del juego, de su juego, el de los dos. Sabía que si hubiera querido, aquella patada podría haber sido mucho más dolorosa, y aunque le hizo toser y escupir algo del liquido retenido en su estómago, pudo entender que todo aquello formaba parte aun de la farsa que se habían montado los dos. Notó el peso de nuevo del español sentárse sobre él, y dejó que le devorara los labios sin apartar la vista clavada en él. Entonces vio el catalejo, sorprendiéndose un poco, ¿qué...? Le llamó por su nombre, otra vez, sentía que cada vez que lo pronunciaba su resistencia bajaba notablemente.* ¿C-castigarme? Hah... Eso ya lo veremos... *Intentó guardar su compostura, más se le infiltró un ligero tartamudeo por la emoción, aun no sabía que pretendía, pero pronto lo descubrió. Sintió el frío del metal entrando en su interior, dando un respingo sorprendido. Estaba frío y la sensación era demasiado extraña. Intentó resistirse, pero no lo debía querer hacerlo del todo, pues con un sólo susurro del español se detuvo notablemente. Cuando le besó sintió que todo su cuerpo tembló, empezándose a acostumbrar a tener aquel catalejo dentro, y empezando a disfrutarlo gracias a los besos del español. Justo cuando empezó a seguir-le el rollo, cuando sus labios se movían a compás con los del moreno, queriendo devorarlo mientras era devorado, notó como con un movimiento el moreno introdujo la mayor parte del catalejo dentro de él, ahogando un gemido dentro de sus dos bocas. Su cuerpo pálido y delgado tembló acompañado de incesantes jadeos y gemidos. Quería más. Levantó los brazos y cogió la cabeza del español con sus manos para mantenerlo junto a él, le besaba con brío jugando con sus lenguas como si quisiera llegar hasta el fondo de sus gargantas.*

*Sus labios unidos en un inseparable beso. Sus cuerpos entrelazados y sus capitales rozándose húmedas en medio. Sus mástiles seguían cansados después de haber navegado tanto pero eso no les impedía palpitar al estar en contacto. Completamente acompasados, sus ojos fijos en el otro. Finalmente sus labios se separaron para poder coger aire y respirar. *Arthur, maldito pirata.* Dijo Antonio mirandole a los ojos entre suspiros *Te odio tanto. ¿Sabes cuantas noches he soñado con poder hacerte pagar por tu crímenes? ¿Sabes cuantos años he esperado para poder vengarme?* Quería darle a conocer cuanto tiempo llevaba deseando hacerle esto, aunque él mismo no se hubiese percatado hasta entonces. Se relamió los labios que ahora sabían al inglés. No podía creer que su larga historia como enemigos hubiese sido siempre en realidad una tapadera para sus sentimientos. Ahora entendía la obsesión que tenía por ese hombre de cabellos rubios y sonrisa sarcástica. *No sabes cuanto te odio Arthur* Dijo en un susurro en su oreja *Qué lástima que tenga que acabar tan pronto* Pensó. Su cuerpo finalmente se rindió a las heridas y golpes y cayó sobre el torso de Arthur. Mientras su conciencia se desvanecía en sueños aún pudo articular un último *Te odio ratita*. *

*Sintió cómo finalmente el cuerpo del español cayó rendido sobre él. Respiraba agitado mientras observaba cómo la conciencia del otro se desvanecía, no le sorprendió en exceso después de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando ya había retomado el aire, lo cogió por debajo de los hombros e hizo que se reincorporaran ambos, manteniendo aun el cuerpo moreno sobre él. Aquel movimiento le hizo dar un respingo, el catalejo que aun seguía dentro de él se hizo notar. Lo sacó lentamente, intentando que fuera lo menos doloroso posible y luego lo tiró hacia un lado rodando por el suelo. Volvió la vista al rostro del moreno. Ahí estaba, completamente agotado, sin fuerzas ya ni para mantenerse despierto. Se sintió algo apenado por ello. Pasó la mano por su rostro, apartando ligeramente aquel flequillo alborotado que le cubría los ojos que, aun y estar cerrados, seguían hechizándole como el mayor de los maleficios. "¿Y tú hablabas de mi magia negra?" Pensó sin poder evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Se acarició con la yema de los dedos las marcas que el otro le había dejado en el cuello y parte del pecho, sintiendo que aún le quemaban con el fulgor de antes, haciendo que se le escapara una leve risita.* No voy a ser el único marcado aquí.. *Dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello del moreno, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo suavemente para dejarle también una marca. Aún pegado a su cuello, levantó la vista para verle de nuevo el rostro.* Porque si hablamos de odio.. está claro que yo te odio aún más, marinerito. *susurró acercando su rostro al de él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. // ... // Cuando su barco llegó de nuevo a tierra firme, se encargó de dirigir la marcha de sus hombres hacia fuera del navío, haciendo que llevaran los cadáveres y el botín a los sitios indicados. Una vez que el barco se quedó vacío, se giró y fue de nuevo hacia el camarote. El español, aun dormido, se encontraba sentado y apoyado en una esquina de la sala con las heridas vendadas y vestido con una camisa y pantalón sencillos a cortesía del inglés. El rubio se apoyó con un hombro a la pared, observando al moreno con atención.* Haahh, Antonio.. ¿que debería a hacer ahora contigo..? *Se preguntó pensativo dejando ir un leve suspiro.*

*Sus párpados temblaron al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por una ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en un camarote bien amueblado. Mapas y herramientas náuticas se encontraban amontonadas encima de una mesa de madera maciza. Tenía toda la pita de ser el camarote del capitán. Se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, sobre unos blandos cojines de terciopelo. El dolor de las heridas le llegó repentinamente de nuevo. Se llevó la mano al estómago y pudo notar los vendajes a través de la ropa. Todavía confuso y desorientado alzó la mirada. La luz que cruzaba el camarote a través de la ventana daba reflejos dorados al cabello de aquel hombre apoyado al otro lado de la habitación. *Arttie* Dijo mientras se intentó levantar estirando una mano intentando alcanzarle. Pero las heridas y sus caderas doloridas a causa de la seca embestida del inglés le hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo. Con una mano en el estomago y la otra apoyada en el suelo dejó su mirada clavada en los oscuros maderos. ¿Qué acababa de intentar hacer? Su honor no le permitía mirar al pirata a los ojos. Si lo hacía, no se creía capaz de mantener la farsa en su condición.*

*Se sonrojó al escuchar ser llamado de aquel modo tan cariñoso, pero frunció el ceño en un ramalazo de tsunderismo por ello. Al verle caer de rodillas arqueó ligeramente una ceja con un deje de preocupación mientras daba un paso hacia él, pero trató de contenerse volviendo a su posición, aunque cada vez le costaba más, y sobretodo después de ver como el otro parecía a punto de rendirse ante la sinceridad. Pero no, tenía que aguantarlo un poco más, y, en cierto modo, así también era más divertido. Se acercó a él y se agachó poniendo una rodilla al suelo, le levantó la cara con la mano en su barbilla para poder verle, aunque el moreno seguía clavando su mirada al suelo. Parecía avergonzado, y eso de alguna manera le gustó. Le soltó, quizás porque no quería atosigarlo. Se levantó y terminó de retirar las cortinas de la ventana.* Conque tu cuerpo sigue entumecido... *Le miró por el rabillo del ojo sin poder evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa divertida con un deje de malicia sin demasiada maldad.* Eso es bueno.. *Se giró y le miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, sonriendo orgulloso.* Hmm..~ Sería una lástima dejar perder este botín.. *Se acerca de nuevo lentamente a él, agachándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Separa sus rostros unos escasos centímetros y sonríe, lo coge por las muñecas y se levanta, haciendo que el otro también se pusiera de pié, y con un ligero rodeo empuja al moreno en dirección a la puerta, soltándolo y quedándose el inglés de nuevo apoyado a la pared mientras el moreno da unos torpes pasos hacia la salida* ... Pero nunca se sabe cuando un pirata puede venir y atacarte, por eso sería muy imprudente por mi parte dejar mi botín a la vista de todos. *Dice mirándole a los ojos, indicándole que puede marcharse.* ... Cuídate de tus espaldas. *Le advierte sonriendo de lado, casi dejando entrever sus dientes.*

*Antonio salió confundido por la puerta. ¿Le estaba dejando marchar? ¿Así acababa todo? No, se dijo recordando las palabras del inglés. Recobrando su compostura, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. *Y no te dejes comer por el gato, ratita* Dijo con una sonrisa. Salió del camarote cerciorándose que el camino estaba libre y salió a la cubierta. La subida de adrenalina le hizo poder ignorar los gruñidos de su cuerpo por el dolor y el cansancio. A continuación, pudiendo sentir el sol en su piel y dejando que le despejase, salió corriendo para lanzarse al mar.


	4. Brisa otoñal

Por fin volvía a estar en casa. Huir del territorio enemigo no había sido fácil pero había conseguido escabullirse en un barco mercante y llegar hasta Francia dónde, haciéndose pasar por un peregrino, había conseguido esquivar al pervertido del francés. Después de tantas semanas de caminar y esconderse se sentía bien estar en casa. Era una noche tranquila en Cádiz. Sentado en el balcón de la habitación que había ocupado se relajaba bebiendo una copa de vino. El calor del verano se había retirado dejando una suave brisa que le revolvía el pelo. El otoño estaba al caer. Todavía le recorría una sensación cálida cada vez que recordaba aquella noche. Sin embargo su orgullo no le iba a permitir reconocerlo. Ha pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de meses y las marcas hechas por el inglés hacía tiempo que se habían desvanecido, su presencia permanecía intacta en el corazón del español. *Cuanto te odio ratita.* Dijo en un susurro mientras desviaba la vista a las estrellas que podía vislumbrar. Un viento fuerte revolvió las cortinas y le hizo levantarse para ponerse la chaqueta que llevaba colgada del hombro. De repente oyó un ruido proveniente de la barandilla a sus espaldas. Se giró, su corazón palpitando en su pecho.*

*Apoyando una rodia y agarrado con una mano al margen se ve al inglés observando con una sonrisa pícara al moreno de aspecto apacible.* Well... *Dio un salto entrando en la habitación, se acercó a el moreno de expresión sorprendida, le tomó la barbilla y acercó sus rostros a pocos centímetros de rozarse los labios.* Es hora de recuperar el botín que solté.~

¿THE END...?


End file.
